Eichi Tenshouin/Profile
Always smiling, Eichi is the student council president, making him the academy's most influential person. He had been hospitalized long-term due to his weak constitution. His family owns a large business and has connections in the entertainment world. He has a benevolent soul and cares deeply for the academy and its students. While he's kind to those inside his circle, there's a side of him that is ruthless when it comes to outsiders. His body isn't in great shape, but his performance has a transcendental charm to it. A member of fine, the academy's most formidable unit. Personality Soft-spoken and articulate, Eichi presents himself with the general elegance of someone raised in high society. He generally emotes with various shades of faint smiles regardless of situation, and treats most situations with an airy lack of gravity and general interest, with a preference for the wild and unpredictable. Very little breaks his cordial demeanor, and, should something upset him, he would rather tuck that away at his breast and return the favor tenfold later. He is inclined toward childishness in regards to how easily he is entertained, and how petty he can be. Beneath his politesse, Eichi is both ruthless and loving. He will fall short of no machination to gain what it is he wants, but his underlying motivations are largely good— he wants to create a better future for the generations that succeed him and his peers, so those younger will not have to suffer the way their predecessors have. However, what makes him so contentious among his peers is that Eichi always opts for efficiency: being terminally ill, Eichi has very little time and very little experience with the world, and so he chooses the fastest—fastest being often the cruelest—path from A to B, as well as the path that offers him the most entertainment. Eichi has lived most of his life confined to a hospital bed, so weak that he was often unable to even feed himself; when he was able to leave the hospital, he was friendless and isolated, surrounded by vultures who wanted to climb into his good graces as heir to the Tenshouin Zaibatsu, the largest conglomerate in Japan's entertainment industry. This has left him, in short, lonely; his only company for a long time was watching idols on the hospital television, as well as movies and books. In a less tragic assessment of affairs, this means he is clumsy with basic social concepts like friendship, and he is long-winded and dramatic from having socialized mainly with movies and books. Appearance Eichi is a very tall young man with a good build. He has light blonde, smooth hair that is cut below his jawline. He has long bangs. He wears the school's uniform done up neatly, with a green tie. He wears brown loafers. On stage, Eichi wears fine's uniform, which includes a white tuxedo shirt, a white ruffled tie with blue trims and a dark blue vest with yellow buttons. The uniform consists of a regal white and gold jacket with decorations on the lapel. He also wears white suit pants and white dress shoes. Trivia *Eichi's first name consists of two characters which mean "hero" (英) and "wisdom" (智). His last name consists of three characters which mean "heaven" (天), "auspice" (祥), and "institution" (院). The characters that make up his name fit his elite, exalted image. *In Eichi's minievents, he implies he has skill in English conversation and offers to instruct the protagonist. *In Eichi's minievents, he reveals he has a hearty appetite, with a preference for meat, despite his frail health. *In Rebellion! The King's Horseback Ride, and later expanded upon in the stage play adaptation, Judge of Knights, Eichi demonstrates a fondness for making puns. *In Circus, Eichi reveals that he has the ability to mimic anything near-perfectly if he's observed it closely enough, whether it be circus stunts or dance moves. Conversely, in Dance Floor, Eichi remarks he struggles with being creative. *In the main story, it is revealed he is childhood friends with Keito Hasumi, the student council vice president. *In one of Wataru's management stories, it is revealed Eichi maintains an exchange diary with Wataru. *In Magicians Assemble, it is revealed Eichi has an "Eichi-kun gauge" that monitors his physical health. When it hits zero, his servants appear to transport him to medical care. Spoilers: *In Quarrel Festival, Eichi reveals he used to be a spoilt child who behaved much like Tori when he was younger. *In Quarrel Festival, Eichi describes young Keito as a "charming young shinigami." He says that, as children, they often spent their days talking about what kind of funeral to hold for Eichi, and how Keito would be the one to perform the funeral rites to help Eichi pass on to the next life. Eichi, who states he is afraid of death in the same event, expresses that he takes solace in this fact. *In Checkmate, during the previous year, Eichi remarks that no one would come to visit him when he was hospitalized, so he began to forbid visitors all together. *In Supernova, Eichi expresses contempt for the concept of heroes, stating they are glorified killers. This contempt may also be partly connected to his belief he was a hero in in the past. *In Magicians Assemble, Eichi demonstrates difficulty understanding that people would befriend genuinely, instead of to use him for his connections as a Tenshouin. This led to a fracture in his relationship with Tsumugi Aoba in the past. In Saga, Eichi says he no longer has the right to have Tsumugi's friend, despite Tsumugi expressing he'd like to be friends again. *In Magicians Assemble, it is revealed Eichi considered Wataru his ideal idol; in Supernova, he expresses he'd like to become an idol Wataru admires as well. Building on this, in Jingle Bells, Eichi expresses he'd like to be for Tori what Wataru is for him. *In Milky Way's epilogue, Eichi refers to Wataru as "my Wataru." *In The King's Horseback Ride, Eichi expresses that Yumenosaki Academy was dull without Leo around to challenge him. In the stage play adaptation of the event, Judge of Knights, Eichi states that he considers Leo his rival. Voice Actor Comment "This game seems like a lot of fun. There are many characters, so I'm sure you will find someone to your liking! Please try it out. I really like my own character, so I do hope I will have another opportunity to portray him (^-^)" }} Category:Profile